1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a communication apparatus which performs prescribed communication processing while having a local interface for connecting with a host apparatus, and a network interface for connecting with a network, the communication apparatus, and a control program of the communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, a communication apparatus which is like a facsimile machine or an MFP (multifunctional peripheral) and is used by being connected to a LAN is known, and in such an apparatus, naturally, a network interface like CSMA/CD (Ethernet: proprietary name) for performing network communications with other apparatuses, for example, a PC (personal computer) and other communication apparatuses is provided. Besides the case that the handling (e.g., allocation of an IP address or the like) with regard to a network in this kind of apparatus is performed on the basis of user's manual operation, automatic handling is performed in a considerable range, and for example, an apparatus which has a plurality of network interfaces, decides which interface is connected to a network, and switches control accordingly is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-255118).
In addition, with regard to this kind of apparatus, and in particular, that which has image recording means and can be used as a printer which performs an image output, there exist some in which local interfaces such as USB or IEEE1284 for connecting with a host apparatus such as a PC are provided.
On the other hand, with regard to a user's operation and setup operation to a conventional communication apparatus, what receives operation from another PC and the like besides what is performed from an operation panel of the apparatus is known, and, any of the above-mentioned networks and local interfaces are used for this kind of application.
Up to now, when accessing the information (communication data, management information, setup information, and the like of the communication apparatus) on a communication apparatus from other apparatuses, for example, a PC via a network interface, an access is performed using an application peculiar to a network interface such as a WEB browser.
In addition, when accessing the information on a communication apparatus via a local interface from a PC, an access is performed by starting an application (including a user interface of driver software and the like) dedicated for the local interface.
In this way, up to now, there was a problem that a user had to use the software which was completely different when an interface for accessing a communication apparatus for a user's operation and setup operation to the communication apparatus differed.